barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!)
Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!) (Hey everybody! It’s time for Barney Says!) Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!) Part 1 #Barney's Birthday & Home Sweet Homes (June 1, 1995) #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) #Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) #Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh, Brother! She's My Sister (November 3, 1998) #A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) * He Does Makes Me Laugh! Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!) Part 2 #Barney's Fun on the Farm / Tree-Mendous Trees (July 17, 2001) #Barney's Stick with Imagination! / Barney's Ready, Set, Go! (February 13, 2001) #It's Home to Me / You are Special (May 7, 2002) #Airplanes and Boats / Playing Games and Fun with Reading (November 27, 2007) #Shapes and Colors / Counting and Letters (March 18, 2008) * I Like Best Is Hearing Friends Like You Laugh! Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!) Part 3 #Let's Go To The International / Twice Is Nice! (January 14, 1997) #Stop, Look And Be Safe! / Eat, Drink And Be Healthy! (August 12, 1997) #Picture This! / The Queen Of Make-Believe (February 20, 1996) #Barney's Letters (September 6, 2005) #Look At Me, I'm 3! / Love To Read, With Barney (November 12, 1996) #Barney's Band / Try It, You'll Like It! (September 7, 1999) #Doctor Barney Is Here! / Dentist Makes Me Smile (June 13, 1995) #A Package Of Friendship / Colors All Around (August 22, 2000) #Waiting For Mr. MacRooney / Is Everybody Happy? (December 22, 1998) #Here Comes The Firetruck! / Ready... Set... Create! (April 24, 2001) #Play Ball! / Birthday Ole (November 28, 2000) #It’s Raining, It’s Pouring… / Plant Your Very Own Garden (February 10, 1998) #Jumping Along! / It’s A Rainy Day! (October 17, 2000) #Just Imagine A World / Barney's Silly Songs (January 16, 2001) * I Like Best Is Hearing Friends Like You Laugh! Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!) Part 4 #Barney's Ship, Ahoy! / Up We Go! (September 15, 1998) #Hi, Neighbor! / Oh, What A Day! (July 15, 1997) #Grandparents Are Grand (1999) / Let’s Eat (May 9, 2000) #Shopping For A Surprise! / A Welcome Home (October 13, 1998) #Room For Everyone / Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! (July 14, 1998) #Barney's Classic Collection Vol. 1 (2000) (February 1, 2000) #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) / My Family’s Just Right For Me (February 18, 1997) #Barney's Classic Collection (2000) (July 18, 2000) #A-Camping We Will Go! / Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (May 26, 1998) #Seven Days A Week / Sweet As Honey (March 13, 2001) #Let’s Build Together / All Aboard! (January 7, 2003) #Circle Of Friends / A Picture Of Health (February 2, 1999) #On and Off / A-Counting We Will Go! (February 8, 2005) #Hidden Treasures / Safety First! (October 19, 1999) #Ready, Set, Bank! / First Things First! (April 25, 2000) #Aunt Rachel Is Here! / A Different Kind Of Mystery (September 19, 2000) #Barney’s Adventure Bus / Sing And Dance With Barney (2002) (August 27, 2002) * I Like Best Is Hearing Friends Like You Laugh! Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!) Part 5 #How Does Your Garden Grow? / Count Me In! (October 15, 2002) #Four Seasons Day! / Falling For Autumn! (May 14, 1996) #A World Of Music / Hola, Mexico! (July 9, 1996) #What’s That’s Shadow? / Practice Makes Music (June 25, 1996) #Trading Places / Stop! Go! (May 13, 2003) #My Favorite Things / Hoo’s In The Forest? (January 20, 1998) #A "Little" Mother Goose / Once Upon A Fairy Tale (March 9, 2004) #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! / May I Help You? (October 15, 1996) #Be A Friend / Our Earth, Our Home (July 19, 1994) #Books Are Fun! / A Very Special Mouse (June 26, 2001) #First Day Of School / A Royal Welcome (February 22, 2000) #Barney's Happy Valentine's Day! (February 17, 2004) #Hop To It! / Transportation Fun With Barney (April 23, 1996) #We’ve Got Rhythm / Tick Tock Clocks! (January 12, 1999) #Day And Night / Play For Exercise! (July 13, 2004) #Easy, Breezy Day! / A Sunny, Snowy Day! (December 12, 2000) #Excellent Exercise! / Easy Does It! (March 5, 2002) * I Like Best Is Hearing Friends Like You Laugh! Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!) Part 6 #Gone Fishing! / Classical Cleanup (May 13, 1997) #Hats Off To B.J.! / Everyone Is Special (December 2, 1997) #Caring Means Sharing / If The Shoe Fits... (June 10, 1997) #Five Kinds Of Fun! / Snack Time! (February 26, 2002) #Camera Safari / Alphabet Soup! (April 21, 1998) #I Can Do That! / “I Just LOVE Bugs” (September 17, 1996) #Going On A Bear Hunt / Once A Pond A Time (November 17, 1998) #Brushing Up On Teeth / You Can Do It! (June 18, 2002) #The One And Only You / It’s Tradition (March 21, 2000) #Who’ Who At The Zoo? / Itty Bitty Bugs (July 9, 2002) #Grown-Ups For A Day! / Playing It Safe (April 15, 1997) #I Can Be A Firefighter! / At Home With Animals (March 24, 1998) #Carnival Of Numbers / When I Grow Up... (July 18, 1995) #Good Job! / All Mixed Up (August 27, 2002) #Barney's Adventure Bus / Barney's Big Surprise / Sing And Dance With Barney / Barney's ABC's & 123's / Barney Live! In New York City! (2000) (August 8, 2000) * I Like Best Is Hearing Friends Like You Laugh! Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!) Part 7 * Barney's Classic Collection Vol. 3 (2001) (January 23, 2001) * Barney's Good Day, Good Night / It's Time for Counting / Barney in Outer Space / A Day at the Beach / Families are Special (2000) (August 8, 2000) * Up, Down and Around / Bunches of Boxes (July 15, 2003) * Spring Into Fun! / Splish! Splash! (April 20, 2004) * A World of Friends / It's Showtime! (April 26, 2005) * A Picture of Friendship / That Makes Me Mad (August 23, 2005) * Three Lines, Three Corners / Squares, Squares Everywhere! (June 21, 2005) * A Parade of Bikes / This Way In! This Way Out! (August 24, 2004) * A Little Big Day / Let's Go for a Ride (September 17, 2005) * My Family and Me / It's Your, Birthday Barney! (May 17, 2005) Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 OF 2 and 4 Pack!) Part 8 * You Can Count on Me / Look What I Can Do! (January 10, 2006) * Making a Move! / Home, Safe Home (February 14, 2006) * On the Road Again! / My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (March 14, 2006) * Play it Safe! / Who's Your Neighbor! (March 15, 2005) * Come Blow Your Horn! / Play Piano with Me (January 11, 2005) * Seeing and Hearing / Winter and Summer (May 20, 2008) * Neighborhoods and Careers / China and Kenya (July 15, 2008) * Tee-riffic Manners / Sharing is Caring (November 16, 2004) Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!) Part 9 * Way to Go: A Travel Adventure / The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure (May 12, 2009) * The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure / The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure (July 14, 2009) * The Sword in the Sandbox: A Story Adventure / A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure (August 25, 2009) * Riff to the Rescue: A Wild West Adventure / The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure (October 13, 2009) * Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure / To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure (January 5, 2010) * A Fountain of Fun! / It's Hot! It's Cold! (July 26, 2005) * BJ's Really Cool House / At Home in the Park (October 18, 2005) * Puppy Love / Here Kitty, Kitty! (June 15, 2004) Barney 2 and 4 Pack (For 20 Of 2 and 4 Pack!) Part 10 and Final Part *Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico / Big Brother Rusty: China (May 11, 2010) *Ahora Mismo: Spain / Venice Anyone: Italy (July 13, 2010) *Sweeter Than Candy: Greece / The Music Box: Switzerland (August 24, 2010) *The Good Egg: Kenya / A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii (October 19, 2010) *Bonjour Barney: France / Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest (January 25, 2011) *A Perfectly Purple Day! / Barney's Musical System (December 27, 2005) *Los Vagas *Same As Barney in Outer Space Notes * This is the Without Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) for Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh, Brother! She's My Sister, Going On A Bear Hunt / Once A Pond A Time, Waiting For Mr. MacRooney / Is Everybody Happy?, We’ve Got Rhythm / Tick Tock Clocks! and Circle Of Friends / A Picture Of Health Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney & Friends Fourth Generation